Harry is Chuck Norris reborn
by TomSlytherin
Summary: Harry has a family how will this change him, his path and his destiny? Older Brother Harry, Intelligent Harry and Slytherin Harry (shocker), WBWL, Grey Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry is more of a badass than Chuck Norris.

Background:

Harry is the oldest of three Potter children, Harry, Daniel and Holly. Harry is two years older than Chris and 4 years older than Holly. In this story James will favour Daniel after the 'accident' but not all out neglect the others.

Will Harry be in Hufflepuff?:

Fuck no

Be Harry be god power level?:

Ish

Will Harry be dark?:

Maybe

Now on with the story.

A four year old Harry was sat in a dimly lit room surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books. He was in the Potter family library in the Potter manor, Harry loved reading he had matured much quicker than your usual child and had taken to reading books at the age of three. He loved reading about magic it was the gateway to greatness and it was within him he knew it, this was due to a few cases of accidental magic one case was smashing the fine china which caused his mother Lily to go mental and that alone lasted a week. But more appealing to Harry was his ability to do wandless magic, he could summon object to his hand with a wave of the hand and send little streams of fire from his palms but it came with its problems it made Harry feel very tired afterwards and a little sick.

After finishing the book he was holding which was on elemental magic he yawned it was 10pm, usually he wouldn't be allowed to stay up this late bur his parents had gone to a party and left him, his younger brother and most importantly his newborn baby sister. Their parents had left them with the house elves who in their defence were very loyal and loved the Potter children but were easily fooled due to their lack of intellect as Harry had stuffed his bed with pillows to make them think he was in bed and fell for. But now Harry was pushing it and he knew it so he placed the book back in its proper shelf and made his way back to his room. When Harry was passing his baby sisters room he heard a might crash and shatter too loud to be a window 'the wards' Harry thought then thought back to a conversation he overheard a few days ago.

 _Harry was in the library reading when he heard his parents walking into the room, Harry ducked behind the desk not knowing what his parents would do if they caught him. When the two elder Potters walked in they were followed by an old man in a light blue robe 'Dumbledore', Harry knew who he was and he got a weird vibe from the man but his parents trusted him so he left it. The adults sat down unaware of the company of the 4 year old. The old man started off the conversation_

 _"James, Lily I think I should tell you that Voldemort has increased his efforts to find you " he said_

 _Harry looked at his parents to see them shudder_

 _"but Albus I thought he was after the Longbottom's as well" Lily asked_

 _The old man shook his head looking more upset_

 _"because of the number of children you have there is more of a chance it is your family that is to complete the prophecy" Dumbledore explained_

 _'prophecy?' Harry thought to himself_

 _"the wards are up and running Albus what else can we do?" James asked_

 _"I would recommend placing the fideluis charm over the house and choosing a secret keeper"_

 _"but who the dark lord would expect someone like you or Sirius" Lily said_

 _'Uncle Sirius?' Harry thought_

 _The old man stroked his beard thinking intensely_

 _"what about Pettigrew Voldemort wouldn't give that man another thought" the old man suggested_

 _"that could work" James said_

End flashback:

'Voldemort is here' Harry thought, he then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry ducked behind a doorway and peeked around to see a dark cloaked figure walk into his brothers room, Harry followed trying to stay as quiet as possible so he could at least surprise the man, Harry popped his head around the corner to see the dark figure looking at two sleeping forms 'the bloody elves put Holly with Chris' Harry had to act he saw the man draw his wand.

"oi" Harry shouted moving from his cover sending the strongest streams of fire at the man as he could muster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort was feeling good he was so close to victory but then he sensed another presence besides the two children in front of him and its magical reading was absurdly strong, he turned expecting to see Dumbledore but was met with a boy no older than 4 sending fire at him out of his hands. The move caught Voldemort off guard and was only able to dodge the fire as the boy moved towards the two younger children to block his path

'there's another Potter child' Voldemort mentally scolded himself

"you're not going to hurt my brother and sister" the boy said still with the young voice but containing no fear

"I'm not going to hurt them boy I'm going to kill them it will be quite painless" Voldemort hissed

He saw the boy's eyes harden with hate, pure rage as he raised his hands and sent fire at him once again but this time the fire he sent out was more expected from a Hungarian Horntail. The dark lord raised a shield but had to keep his wand raised to keep it standing. He also heard the boy scream but not in pain but in rage and the fire intensified and broke through the shield. The dark lord barely registered it before the right side of his face was burned he dropped his hands and brought them to his face as the boy moved towards the other to try and get them out as he collected them in his arms Voldemort shot a killing curse at them but moved his hands back to his face before he could see who it hit then he felt pain true pain his soul was being ripped out of his body due to the precautions he had taken to cheat death the process was ten times more painful. Then his physical body turned to ash with his wand lying next to it his soul floated up wards and he turned his ethereal head towards the children they were lying on the ground the impact must've hit them but they were all breathing. The eldest was in the middle of them bleeding, the younger brother was on the floor bleeding from his forehead but there was a collapsed beam next to him and finally the baby was unharmed in any way.

'which one?' Voldemort thought as he floated out of the house making his way back to Bulgaria

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry saw a green light and then he and his siblings were on the floor, Chris was hit by a wooden beam and bleeding and Holly thank Merlin was fine. Before Harry himself passed out he saw the destruction of the dark figure and then black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and James were walking back to the manor laughing about what Sirius had done at the party involving a firework and his bare ass. They entered the manor being drunk they didn't notice the lack of the wards and walked upstairs expecting to see Harry still up and running amuck. Nothing, it was all quiet Lily went to check on her 3 week old daughter to find the door already open and the smell of smoke. She quickly opened the door and ran in to see all three of her children laying on the floor two of them bleeding, Lily nearly screamed when she saw harry he was in a large puddle of blood and wasn't moving. James quickly moved to his eldest and checked him over

"he's alive Lily they all are" he said releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding

Lily cried with joy and rush to her children's sides sweeping her youngest into her arms and kneeling next to her boys. Harry was the first to wake he did so spitting blood and looking around frantically, breathing hard

"Voldemort" he repeated confirming his parents fears

James help his son up into a sitting position summoning a cloth to wipe the blood from his mouth

"Harry what happened?" James asked

Harry took a while to regain his wits

"Voldemort he attacked I saw him walk in here and followed him in I tried to fight him but I failed" he said hanging his head. Then he remembered "are they alive?" he asked quickly causing a coughing fit

"they're fine Harry" Lily said a soothingly as she could "but Harry where is he?"

Harry pointed to a pile of ash with a white wand next to it. James an Lily gasped no way it couldn't be true

"he sent a killing curse at me and the others it was so bright I don't know who it hit, but after the light died the man turned to dust then I blacked out" Harry said picking up on his parents uncertainness

James looked at his wife "Lily stay here with them, I'll call Albus" he said standing and walking to the living room

10 minutes later he returned with Albus Dumbledore behind him

"and that's what Harry said happened" James finished telling Albus" as they walked in

The old man scanned the children to see one awake, the man wasn't a complete master manipulator he could feel emotion and this room was full of it

"ah Harry my boy your dad has told me what happened but I was wondering if you could tell me?" he asked in his grandfatherly voice

Lily scowled at him "Albus he's just been through so much you can't expect him to..."

"it's fine mum" Harry said then going on to tell the old man everything about what happened

Dumbledore was shocked as was his parents as Harry had gone into more detail this time around. James stood proud

"my boy fought the most powerful dark wizard ever" he said

Albus turned back to Harry "you said you fought him off to protect your brother and sister but you didn't say how"

Harry just held up his hands and the erupted into flames "I only just finished reading about this in the library when he attacked" he said

"that explains the smell of smoke" Lily said

Albus was shocked only a hand full of people could use wandless magic one of which had just been destroyed and another 4 years old

'this boy could be a real threat if he turned to the dark' Albus thought

"and you didn't see who the curse hit?" he asked again

Harry shock his head. Dumbledore looked at the other children Holly didn't have a scratch on her but Chris had a scar on his head and it was in the shape of a heart, the curse must've hit Chris and left a cursed scar. The man resisted a line of the prophecy 'he shall have power the dark lord knows not' the power must be love, Voldemort had the inability to feel love and now a possible prophecy child had a symbol of loved on his head

"James, Lily I think the curse hit Chris and left a cursed scar and the curse rebounded off him and hit the dark lord"

James and Lily were in shock

"wait Albus you're telling me one of my boys fought the dark lord with wandless magic and elemental magic at that and another killed the dark lord?" James asked

"the dark lord isn't dead his spirit has only been banished I believe that Chris will have to face him again in the future and finish the job."

Albus picked up the two year old "I give you Christopher Potter the-boy-who-lived"

The family then went to saint Mungos to get the boys checked up. Harry needed the most help

"he needs a lot of blood replenishing potions and has excessive scaring on his right torso" the medi-witch said

Harry had chosen to go into the room without his parents 'he was a big boy'. Harry looked down at his body for the first time without his shirt on and a large snake like scar running down his ribcage. But being the young boy he was all he thought was 'cool'. Harry walked out of the room 5 minutes later drinking the multiple potions the witches had given him to find his mum waiting for him. She smiled at him

"James and the others have gone back" she said hugging her boy

When Harry broke the hug he looked at his mother

"mum I need to ask you a favour" he said quietly

"what is it Harry?" he asked turning anxious

"I need you to stop me from using my fire magic, I mean when I used it in the past the fire was small and left me tired and a little sick but this time it was too big and I felt it, it nearly killed me"

Lily was near tears again not only had Voldemort had come close to killing her children but the child that fought him had used a method that nearly kill him in the process

"of course honey" she said hugging her eldest again and returned home shortly after

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years later:

Harry was sat at the dinner table reading the mornings daily prophet. Another bloody article about him and his family, the story of the dark lord's demise had spread through the magical world like fiend-fire it mostly revolved around Chris but some mentions of Harry's fight made it in but rarely, important people like Sirius and Remus knew about his involvement along with other close friends and family. James had decided not to tell the rest of the world 'because it would paint a larger target on the family'. Harry no longer really believed his father's reasoning, James had spent more time with Chris than the rest of the other children but he still spoke and played with Harry and Holly but the favouritism was clear to Harry all be it very faint. He still loved his dad but loved his mum more she hadn't changed a bit she loved all her children equally and gave her all to them.

Harry dropped the paper and threw it down the table when he heard the rest of his family come down the stairs. Holly ran to her big brother and hugged him like an anaconda might do when killing its pray, Harry just laughed and returned the hug making the girl squeal with delight, Holly had shown more affection to Harry than she did to Chris she thought he was a 'stuck up bottom'. Harry had laughed enjoying the fact his sister still laughed at words like 'willy' and 'bottom' but yet wisdom from the mouth of babes.

Lily had reached the bottom stair and looked at the image in front of her, her eldest hugging her youngest and smiled her Harry had become a very attractive young man not just because of his looks but the fact he could tame his hair unlike his father and brother helped but also he had an auror about him the demanded respect but also friendship this along with his intelligence and skill made him the son every mother wanted. She loved all her children but she had a stronger connection to Harry but she hid it well

'the girls at Hogwarts are going to tear at each other to get to my boy' she thought jokingly then she turned a little sad at seeing her boy grow up so fast. He had seen and done so much already and still had the rest of his life left so just hoped he could find peace.

James was the last one down the stairs with Chris and the whole family sat down for breakfast.

"Harry can you teach me flying again" Holly asked next to him giving him her best doe eyes

"I swear that look is more effective than the imperious curse" Harry laughed

Chris shot his sister a stare "but Harry you said you would play some quidditch with me today" he complained he didn't like not getting what he wanted

Harry noted the jealousy but dismissed it "that's true and besides it is dads place to teach you first then I can teach you to do it properly" he shot his father a smirk

"ok" Holly said a little disappointed

"hey pee shooter you'll just have to be patient" Harry said ruffling the girl's hair

Then a large imperial owl flew into the kitchen a dropped a letter in front of Harry. James just looked proudly at his son and Lily gasped in excitement, Harry opened the letter and read out loud

"dear Mr Potter I am sorry to report you have not been excepted into Hogwarts and shouldn't pursue a career in magic"

At his words James and Lily went ballistic complaining about the decision. After letting them go mental for a few minutes Harry started laughing and got a death stare form his mother and James just laughed with him

"Harry Potter if you ever do anything like that again I will dye your hair Hufflepuff yellow" Lily said

"brilliantly done son you're a true marauder" James said getting a slap on the arm from Lily

Holly just looked back and forth "so what happened?"

"I was joking I got in" Harry said

Lily knew he was joking but at hearing the words she couldn't help her chest swell with pride her boy was going to Hogwarts.

"we'll have to go to diagon alley to get your supplies" Lily said excitedly

After breakfast the Potter family took the floo to the main port at diagon alley. The alley was packed as always but now swelled with the extra students buying their new school supplies. The family made their way to Madam Malkins to get Harry sized for his school robes and then to Flourish and Botts to get his books, Chris had been approached by reporters and fans between each store but he seemed to enjoy it almost thrive on it. After a trip to the potions shop and a run in between James and a certain potions professor the family made their way to Olivanders to buy Harry's first wand. The door opened with an audible 'ding' and Harry saw an old man look up from a wooden desk. The store itself was stuffed to the brim with wand boxes even the windows and toilets were no exception and Harry knew that one of them was going to be his.

"Ah I wondered when we would be seeing you Mr Potter" the old man said looking at Harry

"hello sir" Harry said too busy thinking about his wand

Mr Ollivander smiled sensing the young man's eagerness "let's get to it then" he said clapping his hands together and moving into the depths of the shop

After a few minutes the man returned but this time holding so many boxes Harry couldn't see his face. Ollivander set out the boxes and started with the wand furthest to his left

"try this one Ash, Dragon heartstring 12 inches" he said handing Harry the wand

Harry took the wand and gave it flick and a flower pot on the table exploded

"apparently not" the old man said taking the wand back and bringing the next wand for trial

This wand caused a shelf to disappear, but this didn't seem to faze the man

"tricky customer eh? No matter we'll sought you out"

The wand maker went into the back of the store and started to walk back but stopped before a shelf looking deep in thought

"perhaps it's time it sees the light of day again" he said sliding out a long black box and adding it to the growing pile

The old wand maker opened the black wand box first and pulled out a jet black wand with strange markings on its handle. The old man seemed to start re-thinking his decision but shook his head and handed Harry the wand. Once Harry closed his hand around the wand he felt something deep within him awaken he then realised it was his magical core bonding with the wand and stranger yet Harry could hear a warm chuckle come from the wand. After a few moments passed the wand shot out green and black sparks, this caused his parents to clap and look very proud as their son had found his wand the wand maker took in a deep breath looking amazed and scared in equal measure. The bell on the door rang again but the Potters nor the wand maker paid it any heed.

"Mr Potter you are the first in centuries to wield that wand" the wand maker said

"it's second hand?" Harry asked a little disappointed

"yes but the original of this wand made sure only a worthy successor could wield it" Ollivander reassured the boy

"who was the wands original owner?" Lily asked interested as her Ravenclaw side awakened

"the original owner and creator of that wand was none other than Salazar Slytherin"

This caused Lily to step back and James to take in a sharp breath, the wand maker just chuckled

"there is no reason for concern Salazar made sure only one that could rival his power could wield his wand not one who agreed with his views and that man completed great feats of magic" his gaze went back to Harry

"I think we can expect great things from you Mr Potter" he smiled packing away the other wands.

Harry didn't know what to think he had just bonded with a wand that belonged to a founder but a wand that only chose wizards that could be as powerful as Slytherin. Should he be happy about this or worried that his wand had belonged to a know pureblood supremacist? Harry walked back to his family and noticed his father was looking at him with more reserve than usual but Lily none the less placed her arm around her son and turned to walk away but then saw the people that had opened the door during Harry's wand choosing. The family consisted of three people a tall proud looking man wearing expensive black robes and wielded a black cane but what gave the man away to the Potters was his hair and that of the others a platinum blonde/white the features that only the Malfoy family owned. Next to the Malfoy elder was his wife and son dressed in just as fancy clothes.

"Lucius" James said not hiding his contempt very well

The Blond man returned the greeting in the same manor but his gaze was on Harry. He held his black gloved hand out to Harry

"Lucius Malfoy" he said

Harry held out his own hand and shook the man's hand

"Harry Potter"

The blonde man was pleasantly surprised the Potters and Malfoys had a shady history at best but this boy had acted like any gentleman should unlike his father, the Malfoy lord's gazed reached the black wand the boy was holding in his other hand

"ah the wand of Salazar Slytherin, I was hoping that Draco would be the one to have it" he said causing the boy to bristle as getting ready for him to try and take it

"no need to worry I of all people respect the magic involved in wand bonding as the wand has chosen you it will remain with you"

Harry relaxed a little but he knew the games the Malfoys liked to play with people

"may I introduce my wife Narcissa and my son Draco" at the words the man's wife and son stepped forward.

The woman held out her hand which Harry held and kissed the back of

"Lady Malfoy" he said, endless ministry dinners had taught Harry the etiquette of purebloods

The Malfoy matriarch looked at Lily "you have a very polite young man" she said

Next was a boy with the same hair as his father but looked closer to Chris's age. He held his hand out and Harry shook it

"Draco" the boy said looking a little intimidated by the older boy

"nice to meet you" Harry said

James was standing behind Harry holding Chris's shoulders and was fuming inside Harry should be slagging off the Malfoys but was showing them respect. Lily doing the same with Holly sensed her husband's anger

"sorry but we are on quite a short schedule" she said

The Malfoy man looked at her disapprovingly not just because she was a mudblood but because he wanted a chance to talk to the elder son longer. The boy must have considerable power as it was a known fact amongst those who picked apart the newspapers that the boy had gone head to head with the dark lord before his brother destroyed him. The other reason for his interest in the boy was because he hoped as the brother of the boy-who-lived he would be jealous and could be turned against him but that would have to wait till later.

"very well then, Draco let's get your wand" he said walking to the wand maker.

The Potter family left the wand store and made their way to Gringotts bank. It was Harry's first time inside Gringotts and wasn't disappointed by the white marble interior lined with golden chandeliers on the ceiling. The place was a bustle of activity with people waiting at desks to be seen by one if the Goblin bankers and also other Goblin transporting paperwork from place to place. James seemed to think that lines meant nothing to him and pushed his way to the front of the line, the people he pushed past started to complain but got a look at Chris and kept quiet 'as the family of the boy-who-lived were so important'. James stood in front of the desk and spoke to the bored looking Goblin behind it

"Potter vault" he said placing the vault key on the desk

The Goblin looked up a looked at James and took the key

 _"someone is going to be waiting for a long time, gosh the rudeness of this wizard"_ the Goblin said in gobbledegook

Harry understood the language and couldn't help but understand the Goblin, his father had become drunk on Chris's fame and was bigger headed than he had been before.

 _"please sir we are in a hurry and I do apologise for my father"_ Harry said in the goblin tongue

The Goblin did a double take on the boy before him, not only had the boy spoken in his language but he had called him 'sir'

"very well follow me" the Goblins said in English to the Potters

As the family followed the Goblin to the vault Lily asked to Harry

"when did you learn gobbledegook?"

"last year I got bored" Harry said shrugging

Lily smiled at this Harry was without a doubt her son and had no doubt saved them time after James' outburst. The family reached their vault number 687 and withdrew what they had spent in the alley, which was hardly a scratch on the wealth the family held. When the Potters where walking back to the cart to take them back up to the surface they walked past a vault door engraved with green outlines and Harry felt a strange pull to the vault and slowly walked towards it

 _"not yet"_ Harry heard a voice in his head say

Harry was shocked was he going mad? Deciding to look into it later he regrouped with the rest of his family before they noticed he was gone.

Time skip:

Back home Harry went up to his room to pack his trunk for the train ride to Hogwarts. His room was a nice size enough for all the books that lined the walls which contained knowledge of a wide range of magical information from myths and legends to ways to brew potions faster. Having done packing Harry decided to change into more comfy clothes. The wardrobe Harry owned had a full length mirror on its door, Harry looked at himself, he looked at the snake scar on his side. Unlike the other scars he had from that night this one hadn't faded but seemed to grow dark like a tattoo and instead of stretching it grew with his body. Harry knew of his father's dislike of anything 'Slytherin' and the snake being their symbol he decided to never take his short off near his family and asked the medi-witches not to tell his parents about it. His body itself was well toned for someone of his age thanks to the exercises he did every day and was very confident that he could overpower anyone his age if it came to a physical confrontation.

Heading downstairs for dinner Harry sat down at the dining table (his home was a manor after all) and waited for the house elves to serve the food. After the family had started to start the meal James decided to start a conversation

"so Harry which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" he asked his eldest

"don't know but who does?" Harry shrugged

"I do I'll be a Gryffindor just like you Dad" Daniel said trying to sound brave and proud

"sure you will my boy" James said ruffling the boys hair

"yes but no matter where you get sorted Harry we'll always be proud of you" Lily said having a feeling that Harry wasn't going to be sorted into Gryffindor like James wanted, he wasn't that type of child and she didn't want him to resent himself for it.

"thanks mum" Harry smiled at her

Harry now in bed was focusing on clearing his mind ever since he had found out about occlumency he had taken to it impressively quickly of course he never told his parents about it as they would say its 'too dangerous and you could cause serious mental damage' nah Harry was too good. Harry found himself in his mindscape which was a vast library everything organised and neat but what surprised Harry was a man with a long silver beard and wearing long green robes sitting in a chair reading on of the books which represented a memory of Harry's.

"well you took your sweet time" the man said looking up from the book straight at Harry

"who are you and how did you get into my mind?" Harry asked reading a mental fireball to strike the man

"straight to the point eh? Well as to how I'm here that's your fault you're the one who bonded with the wand" the stranger replied

Then it hit Harry the wand, the green clothes, the voice in his head

"Salazar Slytherin" Harry stated which made the man smile

"well done I'd give you house points but you haven't been sorted yet" Salazar replied "now to business the wand found you worthy and the small part of which I left of myself in the wand bonded with you to now I'm in your head so I can help mould you into the great wizard you are meant to become"

Harry deadpanned "so I have an extremely powerful and intelligent dead guy telling what to do?"

"no I'm just here to help you out with what you chose to do and give you my opinion if you ask"

"so you're not going to turn me into a pureblood supremacist?"

"of for fu...no and I myself never was one that rumour got started when I killed a group of muggles because they killed my wife and true I was more selective of my students but I was worried about how brining non magical children would affect our two worlds"

Harry then felt bad "sorry it's just a common belief these days"

"whatever now enough talking get some sleep" with a wave of his hand Salazar sent Harry into a deep sleep and making everything go black.

The next day Harry woke up feeling very refreshed

"damn I need to learn how to do that" he said to himself getting up to get ready for the day.

One dressed and washed he went downstairs to get some breakfast to find his mother and father arguing

"no way I will not have that greasy bat in my home" James stated

"James school was a long time ago and I don't see why you can't act adult about this" Lily replied in a similar tone

"Lily the man joined the death eaters"

"well maybe if you hadn't bullied him for 7 years maybe he wouldn't have been so resentful and would've come to me with his problems I knew him long before I knew you"

"fine but I'm not staying for the catch up" James said standing and leaving the table

"stubborn bast...morning Harry" she stopped mid sentence when she saw her son

"what was that about?" Harry asked sitting down

"my old friend professor Snape is coming over today and he and your father didn't get along"

"now way dad and Snape not getting along?" Harry said sarcastically

"cheek, I want you to meet him to he'll be your potions teacher at Hogwarts and I want him to see what a good student you'll be"

Harry sighed "mum you should've been sorted into Ravenclaw"

Lily chuckled "well that was the sorting hats first choice" she said her eyes a million miles away

There was then a knock at the door which Lily went to answer

"Severus come in" she welcomed ushering the man in

Harry got his first real look at the man sure he had seen glimpses of him during his and dads arguments in public but he chose to not really care about his father's little run ins. He was average height with long black hair and a long nose his eyes were dull and he seemed to move like a robot

"thank you Lily" he said in a soft voice but Harry could tell his words carried purpose

"I was just telling Harry here how you will be teaching him potions in a few weeks" Lily said sitting next to Harry and opposite Snape

"yes quite, so Potter do you have any interest in potions or is your mother making sure I don't treat you like the rest of the dunder heads I teach?" he asked looking at Harry

"yes sir I've read quite a lot about them but I've never had the chance to brew"

"really I thought your mother would've allowed it" he said looking at Lily

"yes I would've but James had other ideas" she replied

Of course he did, now Potter where would you find a bezoar?" he asked Harry quizzing him

"the stomach of a goat"

"and its use?"

"it's used to cure most poisons except for basilisk venom which only has one cure Phoenix tears"

"how often does a werewolf have to take a Wolfsbane potion for it to have maximum effect?"

"every full moon but depending on the strength of the potion they can take it on the days leading up to help numb the side effects" Harry answered fully aware that one was a OWL question

Snape looked between Harry and Lily a few times and then his gaze stopped on Harry

"Mr Potter all of those questions were ones even fourth years would struggle with, now how does a child with no tutoring know so much?"

"I read" Harry said not getting at what the man was insinuating

"do you retain this knowledge?"

"yes he does matter of fact he knows how to speak fluent Goblin tongue" Lily answered for him proudly

"Mr Potter did your mother make you do this?" Snape asked Harry almost jokingly

"no I just get bored easily" he replied

Snape turned his head to Lily "and he's James' son?" which got a smack on the arm from Lily

"Mr Potter I do believe you have a photographic memory allowing you to remember everything you've read" Snape informed him

"yes well while you two get better acquainted I'll make some tea" Lily said leaving for the kitchen

When she was out of earshot Harry said

"so you were a death eater?"

Snape sighed "yes and it was the worst decision of my life"

"right then no more to be said" Harry knowing the man was telling the truth

They stayed in silence till Lily came back and then continued about Hogwarts and such.

Later on Harry sat on his bed reading a book on duelling movements and spells if what Snape said was true just looking at the words would suffice at least that was what Harry thought

 _"yes but you will have to go back to it later on to understand the words just doing that will help in exams not in real life"_

Salazar's voice said in his mind which Harry had to agree with if he was going to be the best he would have to understand not just memorise.

Time skip:

In the weeks leading up to Hogwarts Harry threw himself into his studies finishing Hogwarts fourth year material in two weeks and then moving onto more personal interests such as duelling and curses, Harry never understood why magic was classed as light and dark as he saw it only a person's intent mattered. This line of thinking brought much pleasure to his mental hitchhiker as it mirrored his own when he was alive. Salazar tested Harry on random areas of magic daily because as he put it the less time studying for class the more 'fun' he could have.

During one of Harry's and Salazar's conversations Harry had learned that the marking on the wands handles were runes that would fulfil different needs if activated such as a power boost or minor healing. Harry thought it was brilliant as it was another thing that made him better than the others, the boy had become rather crafty and cunning over the weeks he blamed it on Salazar but he said 'just working with what I have it was there anyway' whatever that meant.

Finally the time came for Harry to make his way to Hogwarts and found himself standing at platform 93/4 with his family and what seemed to be the rest of magical Britain

"now Harry you have everything?" his mother asked

"mum for the 300th time yes" Harry sighed

"H-HHHAA WHAAAAAAA" Holly was wailing next to her mother at watching Harry leave

"Holly calm down I'll be back for Christmas" Harry said hugging his whimpering sister

"Pwomis?"

"Promise"

"well Harry give Flitch hell and work hard I suppose" James said hugging his son

"ye bye" Daniel said half heartedly

Harry picked up his trunk and boarded the train. After walking past full compartments Harry finally found an empty one. Setting his trunk in the overhead compartment he sat down next to the window opening a book on advanced duelling. A few minutes later a boy Harry's age opened the compartment door

"mind if I join you everywhere else is full?" he asked politely

"sure" Harry said gesturing to the seat opposite him

"I'm Cedric Diggory by the way" he extended his hand

"Harry Potter" Harry replied shaking the hand

"blimey" Cedric amazed

Harry sighed "ye brother of the boy-who-lived"

"oh yeah but dad said you went head to head with the dark lord!"

Harry was surprised and it most of shown in his eyes

"oh sorry for bringing it up, must be a bad memory" Cedric said rubbing the back off his head

"no it's just people usually ask if I can get them an autograph from my brother, it's quite refreshing actually" Harry smiled

"so it is true you did fight him how you'd be 4 at max?"

"sheer dumb luck" Harry chuckled

"must be a pretty lucky guy then" Cedric chuckled back

The two fell into silence when the train set off and then went into conversation about their families. Harry learnt that Cedric's father worked in the ministry and Cedric himself had a fixation on quidditch.

About half an hour into the train ride two girls showed up at the door looking at the boys as if asking permission to come in. Harry gestured his head at the empty seats. The girls smiling took the two empty seats and introduced themselves the blonde girl spoke first

"hello my name is Daphne Greengrass nice to meet you"

The brown haired girl spoke next

"Tracy Davis a pleasure" she smiled

Cedric introduced the two of them as Harry was still reading his book

"I'm Cedric Diggory and the shy guy is Harry" he said pointing his thumb at Harry

Harry put down his book and faced the two girls

"Greengrass as in the ancient house?" he asked the blonde

"the very same" she replied her chin lifting a little "and you're family name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Potter" Harry replied

The girl called Tracy eyes widened "as in the boy-who-lived Potter that's strange I thought he was an only child" she blurted out

Daphne scowled, her friend wasn't very subtle and not very bright just because this boy's name wasn't plastered to the headlines as often as his brothers doesn't mean she shouldn't know.

She elbowed her friend in the ribs

"ouch Daph what was that for?" Tracy whined rubbing her side

"for being an idiot" she said back as if to a child

Harry chuckled at the two's antics getting their attention

"miss Davis not many people know of me but believe me when I say after this year is done they will"

Tracy looked down at the floor ashamed the meaning of her words finally registering with her but Daphne cracked a smile finding the boy more interesting by the second. The train ride continued for another two hours but thanks to the sweet trolley the time flew by as the young kids gorged themselves.

Time skip to sorting:

Harry was standing in line with Cedric, Tracy and Daphne waiting for their turn to be sorted by the hat. Tracy got sorted first and went to Slytherin, then Cedric who went to Hufflepuff which stunned Harry, then Daphne who went to Slytherin then came Harry's turn. When the hat touched his head Harry heard a voice in his head

"well hello Potter number one"

After a few seconds Harry figured out it was the sorting hat and replied mentally

"hello"

"oh so you can use psychic speech interesting, well not so that you're being trained by Slytherin himself"

"hello hat" Salazar's voice now spoke

"oh I know where to put you Slytherin"

The last part came out loud and the Slytherin table clapped politely and Harry sat down next to Daphne and Tracy. While the feast was in full swing

 _"did you interfere with my sorting Salazar?"_

 _"guilty usually the hat drags on all your qualities I just quickened the process"_

 _"oh sure not just to make it hell when I get home"_

 _"you think that I'm that conniving?" Salazar asked innocently_

 _"YES" Harry replied_

 _"hahahahaha"_

Harry shut of the mental call

'boring conversation anyway'

Harry went and sat down next to Tracy and Daphne at the Slytherin table which in fairness gave Harry a warm welcome and sent a look at Cedric at the Hufflepuff table how looked a little sad but waved. Harry felt a small tingle in his forehead when he sat down 'Legilimency?', he tried to track the feeling but it ended at the head table where two people were looking at him the first was Snape with a almost happy expression, the next was Dumbledore his expression Harry couldn't tell he knew Dumbledore must be a master at the mind arts but to use it on a student unlikely and then Harry felt the tingle increase until Tracy poked his arm

"Harry are you even listening?" she asked

"uh no not really" Harry answered

"why not?" she said reminding Harry of Rosy

"because Tracy listening to you is like listening to a drowning rooster" Daphne commented making Tracy pout

"I just wanted to know which class people were looking forward to the most"

Harry smiled this girl reminded him of Holly too much for him not to amuse her

"well Tracy I'm looking forward to defence and potions" said Harry making Tracy smile at him

"see it's not so hard Daphne" she shot at the blonde

The rest of the welcoming feast went on mostly the same people enjoying the vast amounts of food and making small talk, Harry talked a lot to another first year called Blaze Zabini along with the two girls. At the end of the feast Dumbledore told the fifth year prefects to show the first years to their common rooms and when Harry entered the Slytherin common room he was pleasantly surprised to find it was quite cosy with a large green fire and comfy looking sofas and places to study, not what he expected when he heard they were in the dungeons. Then before they went to bed Snape gave a speech about staying together and how being a Slytherin didn't mean being a death eater

"well that was inspiring" Daphne sarcastically stated

"ye well we can't all be as upbeat as Tracy" Harry yawned "well I'm going to bed night"

"night Harry!" Tracy waved

'Damn how did she have so much energy?'

Unlike the other houses Slytherin students had their own room complete with a bathroom. When Harry finally changed into his pyjamas he just face flopped onto the bed 'what a day' at this moment Harry felt at home which assisted his fall into the arms of Morpheus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _"wake up"_

 _"ugh five more minutes mum"_

 _"Harry the WIFI's down"_

"I'm up!" Harry said tossing aside his duvet

 _"gottcha"_ Salazar chuckled

 _"shut up you it's six in the morning breakfast isn't for another hour and a half"_ Harry groaned mentally

 _"exactly that gives you an hour to train, fifteen minutes to wash after and another fifteen to get to the hall"_ Salazar said with just a hint of enjoyment in his voice

 _"FINE, Sly bugger"_

 _"guilty"_

A few moments later Harry was running laps around the black lake he would do this then 3 sets of 12 push ups, 3 sets of 20 sit ups and then finish with 25 Burpees.

(to save you and me time on how the movements looked like and which muscles it works , did enough of that in college. TIME SKIP)

Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily Harry lay on his back next to the shore of the lake

"my lungs are on fire why did I listen to you?"

 _"oh shush the more you do this the easier it will get in a duel physical speed and stamina counts for a lot"_

"if you're not right I'm coming to the afterlife to kick your ass" Harry said getting up and making his way back to the castle.

After a quick shower and a lot more groaning Harry was finally in his green trimmed Hogwarts robes and making his way to the great hall for some breakfast. When he arrived he saw that Daphne and Tracy were already there, well at least Daphne was Tracy was taking a nap unfortunately it was face first in her breakfast.

"morning Daphne, Morning Tracy" Harry said sitting down opposite them

"Morning Harry" Daphne said smiling at him

"mhhhhhng hhrry" Tracy said her face still plastered to the plate

"not much of a morning person huh?" Harry asked reaching for some bacon

"no but once its after eleven she'll be back to her normal self" Daphne said poking her friend with a spoon

Hungrily attacking his breakfast soon Harry was pleasantly full and was going to follow Tracy's lead but then Professor Snape came by with their time tables

Monday:

9-10: Transfiguration (G)

10-11: Potions (H)

11-12pm: Lunch

12-1: Muggle studies

1-2: Herbology (R)

2-3: Runes (R)

4-5: Defence against the dark arts (H)

Tuesday:

9-10: Defence against the Dark arts (H)

10-11: Charms (H)

11-12: Care of magical creatures (G)

12-1pm: Lunch

1-2:Transfiguration (G)

2-4: Potions (H)

Wednesday:

9-10: Runes (R)

10-11: History of magic (G)

11-12: Defence against the dark arts (H)

1pm-2: Potions (H)

2-3: Personal study time

Thursday:

9-10: Charms (H)

10-11:Potions (H)

11-12: History of magic (G)

12-1pm:Lunch

1-2: Care of magical creatures (G)

2-4: Defence against the dark arts (H)

Friday:

9-11: Defence against the dark arts (H)

11-12: Transfiguration (G)

12-1pm: Lunch

1-2: Charms (H)

2-3: Runes (R)

3-4: Flying lessons (H)

Lessons such as Divination and Astronomy will start in a student's third year.

"Daphne you didn't have to read the whole thing you're making want to go back to sleep" Tracy said who had gotten up during Daphne's reading of their timetable

"they do intend to work us like horses and we only have 10 minutes till our first lesson, if only someone will tell us what it was" Harry said making Daphne scowl and Tracy giggle.

Soon the gang were inside the Transfiguration classroom waiting for McGonagall to enter and start the class. The three Slytherins took seats at the front of the class making them more likely to get more attention from the Professor and also for Harry because of the cat in the middle of the room he did love animals

"where's the Professor she should here by now" Daphne questioned

"hey Daphne do you see the cat?" Harry questioned

"oh wow look that-of course I saw that cat" she shouted the last in hushed tones

"that's the Professor well I hope it is otherwise I think someone glued its behind to the desk" Harry said loud enough to reach the cat which then turned into the Professor mid leap

"quite right Mr Potter but what gave me away?" asked the Scottish Professor

"first it was the eyes you were scanning the whole room and every student that came in a cat would take one look and lay down and second no cat spends that amount of time in a sitting position when they could just lie down" Harry answered

"very perceptive Mr Potter take 5 points for Slytherin" the Professor gave a small smile before addressing the rest of the class

(if you want to look up McGonagall's class speech you can)

The Professor set the class the task of turning a matchstick into a needle and gave a small demonstration. It took Harry one try to complete the transformation

"Mr Potter in all my years I've never seen a student achieve it on the first try" the Professor said behind him

If Harry was honest he didn't realise she was looking but he got another 5 points of Slytherin

"Harry how did you do that?" Daphne asked

"ye spill Mr" Tracy added making Daphne face palm

"don't just say the incantation and wave your wand imagine the matchstick turning into the needle, what does that needle look like? What does it weigh? Then when you see it clearly push your magic into that vision" Harry explained to the girls

With this advise Daphne did it on her next try and Tracy in the next two tries getting a combined 10 points between the two of them by the end of the lesson. On the way for the next lesson Potions Daphne asked Harry

"How do you know so much about magic did you get a tutor?"

"nah I just took an interest early on and mum was more than happy to get me books and if you can keep a secret..."

She nodded

"I have a photographic memory" he whispered


	3. Update

Due to unforeseen complications expect updates Monday and Friday.


	4. Chapter 3

In Potions they took the same set up they went to the front of the class but because of the fact they were at desks that only fit two Harry decided that he would go sit next to Cedric as the class was with the Hufflepuffs. This helped Cedric out with Snapes excessive bullying of the other houses but since Harry was with Cedric and because Snape had already quizzed Harry at his house he left him and Cedric alone. By the end of the class Cedric was repeatedly thanking Harry for 'his protection' as he put it, well at least it made Daphne and Tracy smile. During lunch the three Slytherins were joined by Blaze Zabini who Harry had already talked to and another boy called Theodore Nott. Harry was reluctant to let the other boy in as Nott's father was a notorious death eater but as he saw the way the boy acted with them and the fact he wasn't with the resident pureblood supremacists he thought he could let him in for now, under close observation

'when did I become obsessed with my company?' Harry thought

 _'you're looking for potential allies ones that won't betray you and will serve you'_ Salazar's voice rung in his head

 _'serve? Allies?' Harry thought back_

 _'yes you wish for power and notability, these people have strong names and will have a strong pull on the wizarding world in the future, you brought them into your confidence without even thinking about it. Could almost say I'm proud'_

"Harry come on we've got muggle studies" Tracy said breaking him out of his stupor

Harry thought this may be a good opportunity to get deeper into Nott's head

"so Blaze what do you think about having to do muggle studies?" Harry asked

"meh it's ok but I have no real interests in it" he answered passively

"Theo?"

"I have no plans to go to the muggle world so I find it useless for me but for others that wish to study it, it would be useful can't have everything"

'damn, I may have to resolve to using legilimency' Harry thought

In fairness Harry also thought the class itself was useless and as he saw it why come to a wizarding school to learn about the muggle world. Due to his mothers influence Harry already knew a lot about the muggle ways so decided on better things to do in this time maybe bring books from the restricted section in to read?

 _'you wouldn't know a way to get into the restricted section of the library unseen?'_

 _'perhaps'_ Salazar replied with an almost audible smile

The class went on and as it was the first lesson it was pretty much just an introduction and because the only house there was Slytherin it wasn't a big hit.

"we need to find other things to do during that class" Harry said in the halls on the way to Herbology with the Ravenclaws

"I agree perhaps homework so we have more free time?" Daphne put in

"good idea" Harry said

"I thought as a Potter you wouldn't be caught saying anything remotely anti muggle" Theo asked

"nah it's as you said Theo unless you are going into that kind of occupation it's useless" Harry answered

Harry could see the Nott heir relax a little seeing that he wasn't completely out of place

Herbology was held in a massive greenhouse and was taught by a jolly woman and the head of Hufflepuff if Harry wasn't mistaken. Harry paired up with Theo for this lesson as Blaze was with a Ravenclaw girl who Blaze called Penelope and how it was never too early to 'gain allies', well the bloke was part Italian after all.

After Herbology was Runes again with the Ravenclaws which Harry thought was good as it gave him good competition. Unknown to most Harry's grandfather Charlus Potter was a master of runes and had fought against Grindlewald during his reign as a dark lord and also unknown to most Harry had found his diary which contained many of his own runic work giving Harry a huge head start. During this lesson he was paired with Daphne who said it was because Tracy was terrible at runes and Harry was again pleasantly surprised that Daphne was also very advanced at runes.

After Runes was defence against the dark arts which Harry was looking forward to the most and after the lesson had finished he had racked up 50 points from that lesson alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

At the end of the day it was fair to say that Harry and the others were incredibly tired and dragged themselves back to the Slytherin common room and collapsed onto the sofa in front of the green flamed fire. Harry decided to use what energy he had left to do his homework. After five minutes a group of ruff looking lads walked up to the group and the group just so happened to be the resident pureblood supremacists. The leader was a boy named Travis Selwyn and gave of the impression that he was half troll

"oi Potter that was some lame shit you pulled today" he jabbed at Harry

Harry looked up from his work to look at the gang and stared right back at Travis showing no fear

"and what shit would that be Selwyn?" he asked

"you acting all high and mighty, answering all the questions like a little know it all"

Daphne snorted "I thought that you would be thankful Selwyn because of Harry none of the Professors asked you a question thus sparing you the embarrassment of showing everyone how dumb you are"

"shut up you blood traitor, I thought the heiress of the Greengrass family would know better" Travis spat back

This got Harry a little riled up and he stood up now face to face with Selwyn

"explain how Daphne is a blood traitor all of us are from Pureblood families" Harry asked annoyed

"ha Pureblood if I'm not mistaken your bitch mother is a mudblood isn't she?" Travis smiled

At this point a crowd had gathered to see what was going on

 _'humiliate him Harry assert your domination on this house'_ Salazar said

Harry slipped his wand from his sleeve into his hand without anyone seeing it

"you know Selwyn I would take being a halfblood over being a half-breed any day, is it your father or your mother that's the troll in the family?" Harry asked in a dangerously low voice

Travis growled and threw a punch at Harry which he dodged and pointed his wand at the boys groin and shot a freezing spell causing the boy to collapse in pain, this made the other boys in the gang to react and pointed there wands at Harry and sent simple jinxes such as bat bogy and jelly leg jinxes at him. Harry not looking bothered swiped his wand and deflected all the spells back at the casters. All the boys were now either on the floor or struggling with bats flying out of their noses eight in total

 _'finish it'_

Harry turned to the crowd

"is there anyone else that feels the need to insult my family?" he asked gladiator style

The crowd either lowered their heads or some were looking at Harry with small smiles, then Professor Snape walked into the room and looked at the boys on the floor and then at Harry

"will someone tell me what went on?" he asked the room

A older boy maybe in his fifth year stepped forward, he had crooked teeth that jutted out of his mouth

"yes sir, Mr Selwyn and his friends went up to Mr Potter and started to insult him then Selwyn threw and punch at Potter then his friends acted the same way so Mr Potter was forced to defend himself" he said

Snape didn't seem surprised he had expected something like this to happen

"very well, is that what happened Mr Potter?" Snape asked Harry this time

"yes sir I thought it would be better for me to deal with it inside the common room away from the other houses" was Harry's reply

Snape looked pleased "very good Mr Potter and that's a lesson to the rest of you if you have problems within the house deal with it here and not in view of other houses you cannot afford to show weakness inside your house" he then levitated the boys outside the room and most likely sent them to the infirmary

Harry then sat down like nothing had happened and went back to his work ignoring the looks his friends were giving him

"wow Harry that was amazing" Blaze said with a smile on his face

"agreed but Harry you can't afford to go off like that" Daphne scolded

"really? From where I sit I have just showed everyone that I am not to be messed with and dealt with people that if not dealt with now could have been a constant pain for the next seven years and impressed Snape along with the higher years" Harry said with a 'really' look

"he's got you there Daphne" Tracy giggled

"It's late I'm going to bed" Harry said and head to the boys rooms

Later on when the rest of the house had gone to bed Harry snuck to Blaze's room first and asked him to follow him and then they went to Theo's room

"Blaze? Harry? What are you doing here?" Theo asked when he opened his door

"we have some business to discuss" Harry whispered

The three boys now sat in Theo's room

"now after my little stunt in the common room the higher years will now either be worried about me or want to take me in" Harry began "this means that we can now set ourselves up in the hierarchy of Hogwarts"

"but Harry what does that mean and why does this involve us"? Blaze asked

"it means that we are going to set up shop in the betting business, students place bets on every quidditch match but the Professors don't allow it so students set up 'shops' so they can, so I propose that we do the same and either absorb the current business' or scare off the ones that won't join us" Harry explained "then once we have a reputation we can move on to the Hogwarts black market and move stuff like fire whiskey"

"points for ambition Harry but what if the people already there try and scare us off?" Theo asked

"I'll deal with them but all you and Blaze will have to do is get people to make bets, Blaze will use his natural charm and charisma and Theo you will handle the accounting then we all take our cut" Harry was on a roll now

"it's a appealing idea" Blaze admitted

"and the reputation would get people off our backs about our families" (Halfblood, Black widow mother and death eater father) Theo added

"we're in" the both said

Harry smiled "good now the first match of the season is in two days Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, we start with using our house and the Hufflepuffs I'm sure the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws already have their own groups"

"what about Daphne and Tracy?" Theo asked

"they will keep up with the gossip and work on our PR" Harry answered

The next day Harry and the others continued their classes and Harry kept on impressing the Professors and taking points for the house. On the night before the quidditch game Harry got out of bed and made his way to the Library under a disillusionment charm, Salazar had explained that there were runes around the restricted section that alerted the teachers. So all Harry had to do was disarm the wards and runes for a time and slip in and out and thanks to Harry's and Salazar's knowledge of runes they decided it would be no problem. Harry entered the library to find it deserted and made his way to the restricted section. In most cases a disillusionment charm would be enough to sneak in but the darker books were under more protection. Harry found the runes on the adjacent wall to the books he wanted, in all they were very simple but because they couldn't be seen it would be easy for normal students to be caught out. Harry froze the runes which would give him five minutes to get the books and get out. Harry grabbed a book a called 'magic most evil' and 'beginners to the dark arts' and decided that was enough for now and successfully made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Next day:

The quidditch stadium was full to bursting being the first game of the season all the first years were eager to see quidditch played and to support their house. Theo and Blaze were walking about the Slytherin and Hufflepuff stands casually asking for bets, Harry tailed them from a distance so he could deal with anyone that would try and attack them from the back. It happened in the Hufflepuff stands a group of Ravenclaw fifth years started to follow Blaze when they saw him asking for bets so Harry followed them till there were less people around and dealt with them, with the element of surprise and some new spells from the restricted section Harry was able to deal with them, if they knew he was there he knew it would have been lights out for him. The game itself ended in a Ravenclaw victory which was good for the gang as they were working the Hufflepuff stands they had made bets for a Hufflepuff victory which Harry and the boys kept more galleons than they had to give out as winnings. In all the group had made 100 galleons which meant each of the boys got around 25 galleons after they gave a share to Daphne and Tracy who had started rumours of a new betting service that gave better odds and more winnings than others. Harry knew it would start off small but as weeks went by an more games were played their business went up and they were now making more. It had been rocky Harry had to deal with a couple of rival groups that had turned violent so Harry just set them up to get caught by the Professors and those that avoided that trick he dealt with more violently increasing the reputation of the group. Just before the first year exams Harry had been approached by Flint the fifth year that had vouched for him in the common room with Selwyn who also was the captain of the Slytherin team and head of a betting group

"good first season Potter?" he asked

"yes thank you Flint, glad we worked something out" Harry replied

Harry and Flint had talked before with Flint telling Harry that Slytherins followed power and because of the way he had dealt with Selwyn Flint said he liked Harry and the potential he showed. So the two made a deal that they would work two separate halves of the stadium and would work together if one of them was threatened by another group. Say what you want about Slytherins they take care of their own.

Then came the first year exams they had to take before the Christmas break. Harry found them pleasantly challenging but was confident that he had at least got a exceeds expectations in all of them. But Tracy was very verbal about how she was going to fail and how her parents were going to kill her. The whole group was going home for the winter break, Harry was slightly worried about Theo with his father not in Azkaban via claiming the imperious curse wouldn't take kindly to their friendship. So the gang made their way home on the Hogwarts express. Harry was thinking back on the term and decided it was a positive one he had made powerful friends and had a reputation, good building blocks for the future he thought. When the train pulled up at the platform there were just about the same amount of people there as there was at the start of the year. The group made their way onto the platform, Theo was the first to leave as he didn't want his father to see him with Harry, Blaze was next but not before his mother gave Harry some rather saucy compliments and then Daphne and Tracy left with Daphne's mother taking both of them. Harry wondered around a bit till he was hit in the chest with a red flash. While not a stunner his baby sister still packed a wallop

"Harry!" she giggled

"hello Holly" Harry then hugged her back

Lily then showed up looking around worryingly, obviously Holly had given her the slip

"Holly Potter if you ever do that again" she threatened when she saw the two

"hi Mum nice to see some things never change" Harry smiled

Lily hugged her son half to death then made their way to the public floo system, on the way Harry couldn't help but tell that his father and brother weren't there. The family made their way home where Harry gave his case to a house elf and slumped onto the sofa

'good to be home'

Then Chris walked into the room and gave Harry a dark stare

"what's wrong with you?" Harry asked half-heartedly

"like you don't know traitor" he hissed back then walked away

'ugh this is going to be a pain'

At this time James was at the ministry on auror business so Harry went up to his room and unpacked his case, he hid all the books he had 'borrowed' from the library in a charmed case under his bed but he held onto one book called 'ministry charms', Harry had thought that because his wand was once Salazar's would it have the trace on it? So he took a book from the library about it and decided to look for one. He had asked Salazar but he gave no answer as he had no memory before Harry activated the wand. Harry sat at his desk looking over the wand looking for any of the signs the 'trace' showed when active. After an hour of looking Harry could defiantly say there was no trace on his wand

'Olivander you beauty'

Harry was going to enjoy this new freedom.

Later on the family were having dinner at the table. Two individuals were giving him looks throughout the meal(cough James and Chris)

Harry threw down his cutlery

"if someone wants to say something they can go ahead" he said annoyed

"ok I will how could you Harry? How could you be a Slytherin?" James asked equally as annoyed

"oh please you got sorted you know that it's up to the hat" Harry said back

"Harry I'm sure your father is just worried about how you are being treated in that house" Lily said trying to defuse the situation

"oh yeh so worried that he looked into my house even though I didn't send a letter saying what house I'm in, how did you know anyway?" Harry asked

"the Weasley twins they're in your year" Lily answered

Harry scolded himself he had overlooked the twins

"I've made some good friends in my house and for those who would tease me about who I am well they've found themselves on the wrong end of an exploding potion in class or being woken up by cold water" Harry stated ending the discussion.


	6. Do you guys want to read this?

Do you guys actually want to read this? Leave a review saying if you do or if you're not bothered. If the not bothered reviews outnumber the 'you do' reviews I will stop doing daily posts and updates and just do them when I feel like it.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

That night Harry was laying in his bed thinking back on the day's events. His brother and father thought less of him because of what house he had been sorted into and had only let the matter go when Harry explained how he pranked people. His own mother only defended him on occasions but Holly didn't treat him any different.

Harry cared very little he had expected such a reaction from the two and knew it was just stupid to take what they said to heart or to try and argue with them. His time was much better used in his private studies which he cranked up the workload on after finding no trace on his wand, currently he was working on perforation curse which acted like a bullet punching a hole through almost anything and the blinding curse but as it was Harry's first time practicing curses it was taking him longer than his past projects to complete. While at home his other time teaching Holly quidditch which to the little girl was worth all the gold the family had. Lily had been asking Harry about his classes and if he had made many friends Merlin knows one parent had to. One night when the family were having dinner a large imperial owl flew in via the open window all wizarding families have because how else were the birds meant to get in, it dropped a letter in front of Harry then flew off again. The letter had the Hogwarts seal on it so Harry could hazard a guess at what it was

"must be my end of term test scores" Harry said to the table and opened the letter

O=outstanding

EE=exceeds expectations

A=acceptable

T=troll

P=Poor

D=dreadful

Subjects:

Potions-O

Defence against the dark arts-O

Charms-O

Transfiguration-O

Herbology-EE

Runes-O

Care of magical creatures-EE

Muggle studies-EE

Overall:

This student is incredibly talented and well behaved, if this continues there is no reason that he can't be the highest achieving student in Hogwarts history- _Professor Snape_

Harry put down the letter

'damn Snape you're going to make me blush'

Lily acting like any mother quickly snatched the paper out of Harry's hands and read it out loud. In all it had a positive effect on the table even James openly showing how proud he was

"this is very impressive nothing under a passing grade and most of them O's" Lily said to Harry her eyes almost had stars in them she had been a real academic in her youth

"yes well done son you've done us proud" James added smirking "almost deserves a reward"

After hearing this Lily's eyes rolled making Harry even more interested

"what kind of reward?"

James stood up and gestured for him to follow, Harry followed him down to where the basement was located, Harry only came round here when his mother was angry with him and chasing him with a wooden spoon. But when James opened the door the dusty basement had been transformed into a duelling room with training dummies and targets painted on the walls

"Filius contacted your mother during the term those two have been close even during our time at Hogwarts and told her how easily you were finding it in his classes. The old half pint was a duelling champion in his younger years even beat me when I started competing, so he suggested that you should be encouraged to study duelling if only a pass time but I thought that I used to do it maybe it could be a thing for us to do and Chris's extra training with Dumbledore when he goes to Hogwarts"

'great Chris gets to learn at the feet of the defeater of Grindlewald, focus on the positives Harry'

"great I've already started studying duelling it will be nice to see how I do" Harry said

"you'll be fine if your half as good as I was"

"ego much?" Harry laughed

James smiled then took on a serious look "I know I was wrong to have a go at you because of your house it's just it was so important in the old days and I just wanted to try and relive those days" he said as much of an apology as Harry was going to get

"it's ok if it's worth anything I froze Selwyn's balls on the first day"

"good man just don't tell your mother that"

After that the bonds of father and son were starting to strengthen again.

End chapter 5


	8. Chapter 6

**Nanettez: yes I messed up early but as I didn't write Daniel into the actual story I can't be bothered to rewrite the intro so don't think on it. Draco was getting his wand because he was allowed to practice magic early and is set to be Chris's powerful rival when they go to Hogwarts. As for the characters being in the same year it's a fiction piece their worlds a piece of clay.**

 **Guest: first of thanks for the love. The triwizard is a ways away so you'll just have to see. I can answer some of your questions, Harry will not find the chamber early but I've got something planned for that. He won't train a young Hermione I've designed it so Chris has his own gang like Harry.**

 **Now on with the story:**

Unsurprisingly Harry had spent most of his spare time in the training room and even more when he found the dummies were charmed to move and shoot minor stinging hexes at him. Every day except Christmas where as any family the youngest woke up at the crack of dawn and proceeded to scream around the house till everyone was awake. This was the first Christmas Harry was able to give gifts of his own and not ones that his mum made to look like he gave. Thanks to the money he was making from the quidditch matches he was able to bribe some older students to get him some items when they went to Hogsmead. For James he got him a red cloak with a lion engraved on it, that one had killed Harry a little to get. For Lily he got her a book on advanced potion making, apparently she had been some sort of wiz at it in her youth. For Chris he got him a book on duelling if he was going to start training with Dumbledore he might as well shock the old fart. Then came Holly when it was her turn Harry just pretended like he was done

"Hawwy where is my present?" she asked in a voice that would make a dark lord shout for mummy

Harry just smiled and went into the next room and came back with a long package wrapped in brown paper

"now Holly before I give you this I want you to swear that you won't use this unless you have supervision" Harry said still holding the package

Holly still eyeing the package nodded her head vigorously, then Harry handed her the package which within seconds had no wrapping on it and then a squeal from the young girl

"A broom" she yelled

"it's just a training broom Holly just to get you used to one" Harry reminded her

The girl didn't care or rather didn't listen and ran around the room like she had eaten a whole bag of sugar. The day went on as any other family would on Christmas enjoying their new presents, watching TV and eating till they all go 'ooff'.

Soon the holidays and Harry was making his way back to Hogwarts and was sitting on the Hogwarts express with his Slytherin crew who gave all the 'hello again' BS. Half the ride in Cedric came in, the Slytherins present had taken to Cedric and had become friends with him. Cedric then went into a full essay on how his father had brought him many Quidditch related Christmas gifts, damn he was obsessed but soon they were gorging themselves on what they got from the trolley.

 **Time skip:**

Harry was sitting in the first DADA lesson back and was trying his best to stay awake. The Professor was rattling on about on about dark creatures that Harry had read about ages ago and from a book the Professor was speaking word for word.

'damn is the DADA or care?' he thought to himself

"oi Harry don't look so down next year they teach basic duelling then I can kick your ass" Cedric whispered next to him

"please I spent most of Christmas practicing duelling Diggory"

"won't help"

"challenge accepted"

Daphne afterward gave him an earful on how focusing in class was important until Harry brought up his grades, then Daphne proceeded to turn on her heels and walk off in a huff

'god complex' Harry thought

After Charms class Harry was packing his books away ready to join the others

"not so fast Mr Potter" Flitwick said walking to his desk and dropped 'an experts guide to duelling' book on his desk with a small wink and crowded the rest of the students out so they didn't see, Harry bagged the book with a smile and joined the others in the hallways

'now to share or to keep it to myself?'

 _'keep it to yourself you need to solidify your dominance over the others" Sal put in_

'and where have you been all Christmas?'

 _'hell kid it was the holidays and I took a long nap' he replied with indifference_

'half a month's nap?'

 _'hey kid I'm a piece of consciousness stuff just isn't the same'_

'why do you sound like you're on drugs?'

*no response*

So Harry kept the knowledge he got from the book to himself but found it hard to find a place or time to study it. Either he was surrounded by the others in class, the hall or in the common room, he could do it during lights out as Blaze thought it was a good time to have a pillow war.

Now Harry was walking round the school trying to find a place to study, he was walking on the seventh floor as all the others had no suitable rooms. He was trailing the hallways looking for any suitable rooms but then something rather bazaar happened as he was walking past a large section of with one thought in mind

'I need a place to train'

As he walked past the wall seemed to morph into a pair of heavy wooden doors. Checking he was alone Harry opened the doors and stepped into a large room nit unlike the great hall then the doors seemed to disappear behind him sealing him in, the walls were covered in mirrors and there were a collection of training dummies stored in the corners

'Bingo' Harry thought

 _'so this is Rowena's secret room' Sal chimed_

'you knew about this?' Harry asked somewhat ticked off

 _'not till now I'm only a sliver of consciousness I learn with you' was his reply_

'so any info?'

 _'it was rumoured to be called the room of requirement it reacts to the user's needs like now you wanted somewhere to train and now there are dummies o practice on'_

'clever'

 _'that was Rowena'_

Harry was happy with the new discovery it was much like the training room at home but here he could practice certain spells he couldn't with his parents watching. Harry supplemented his normal classes with the new knowledge he found in Flitwick's book and as the weeks passed Harry felt every spells take less out of him and his movements speed up. His presence wasn't missed by the others Blaze and Theo were still working the quidditch matches and thanks to Harry's actions last term they were met with little to no resistance, Daphne and Tracy were too busy creating rumours to spread around the school and were all none the wiser. Now Harry was reaching the end of the book his charms teacher had given to him thanks to his eidetic memory every word was stored for later reference. He came across the flame charm

 _'you know it would take less time if you used your normal ability with fire' Sal said_

'less time but more life force, and how do you know about that? That was way before I had my wand'

 _' I was in your head before you started putting up occlumency walls boy'_

'still the fact remains I can't use that skill without it killing me slowly'

 _'yes a hard obstacle to overcome since no one practices wandless magic anymore'_

'you really aren't that helpful' Harry jabbed at his mental hitchhiker

Now with another thing to read up on Harry tuned down the volume of training he did in the room of requirement and just hung around with his friends.

Harry, Blaze and Theo were counting out their hall form the recent quidditch game

"good amount here" Blaze commented

"what do you expect it was Gryffindor V Slytherin, those idiots always make mental bets" Theo chuckled

"what was the score?" Harry asked

"you'd know if you didn't shut yourself in with your studies" Blaze commented strongly "120-80 Slytherin"

"true perhaps I could benefit from some time off" Harry agreed

Time went on and lessons came and went with the exception of potions which Snape set them a paired challenge of brewing a particularly difficult potions. Harry was paired with Daphne which he couldn't complain about since she was very good at the craft and wasn't too bad to talk with. Now the whole group were resting in the Slytherin common room after a long double period of potions

"damn that was tiring" Blaze groaned flat out on a sofa

"agreed" Harry said in a similar tone his head lulling forwards and backwards trying to stay awake

"even the all powerful Potter agrees something must be wrong" Daphne laughed sleepily

"should've gone to Beauxbaton academy they have a much slacker potions program" Tracy said from the floor behind the sofas

"hell Durmstrang would be easier than that" Theo stated

"funny how people only think of those three did you know there are many other schools around the world" Tracy stated

"Tracy what has that got to do with anything?" Daphne asked

"nothing really just thought it would be something to talk about like did you know even Africa has a school"

"Tracy Africans don't even use wand to do magic imagine how much chaos it would be to teach kids without wands and stop talking trying to sleep" Blaze replied

'no wands interesting' Harry thought in his currently sleep hazed mind

 _'perhaps this group has more use than I gave them credit for'_ Sal said tiredly Snapes class had even affected a long dead person

Luckily the next two days were the weekend and most of the school took the opportunity to sleep in leaving most of the castle deserted.

Headmasters office:

"now that the students are partially incapacitated thanks to Professor Snape shall we continue with our meeting" Dumbledore said to the staff that sat in his office " Minerva"

"my lions are taking to the new term nicely with the exception of the Weasley twins who seem to think coming back to school is a slight against them and have continuously pranked most of the staff" the Scottish witch put in

"agreed I've had them in detention twice this week" Snape drawled

Dumbledore just chuckled "the wonderful minds of children, now Professor Sprout how are your badgers reacting to coming back?"

"fine just fine ready for hard work as always" the plump woman said with pride in her voice

"good good, Filius?"

"my house has no complaints with learning more and have performed beautifully" the little teacher squeaked

"and Severus?"

"no problems with my side except for Potter the boy seems to become more bored and detached by the day" Snape replied getting the agreements of the other teachers

"hm do you think our lessons are not challenging enough for the boy?" Albus asked stroking his beard

Snape snorted "I don't think it Albus I know it"

"Potter does seem to have exceptional skill with magic for one so young" Minerva agreed

"this will pass, when the boy enters second year he'll be able to join the quidditch team and his parents tell me he's rather interested in the sport" Dumbledore said not quite believing his own words


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Weeks turned to months and lessons turned into blurs for Harry who was only really focusing on his private studies and his Quidditch racket. The only notable action Harry took was his studies into the African wizards abilities with wandless magic and if any of them could give him a solution to his problem. He found some key leads in Kenya with stories showing up about wizards using fire to fight wild animals. Harry also joined the others at quidditch matches and found himself enjoying himself more and more willing when the time came to go back to his studies, this also increased his friendship with the other Slytherins and increased his friendly rivalry with Cedric now quidditch was thrown into the mix. Soon all of the students of Hogwarts were crowding platform 9 3/4 and the first years leaving their first year of Hogwarts behind them. To be honest Harry was looking forward to the break as he had been working to his limits over the term and now was looking forward to some well deserved rest.

Going through the final annual test of finding his family and going home Harry then went on to collapse on his bed and going to sleep.

"Harry"

Harry heard a faint voice ring in his head

"Harry" the voice called again

"Harry!"

The voice called loudly and Harry woke with a start to find his mother at the end of his bed hands on hips

"Harry it's time for dinner" Lily informed him before exiting his room

Harry still wrestling with the effects of sleep looked at his clock which read 6:30pm. He had been asleep for nearly five hours

'damn I need to slow down' he thought

Over the first three weeks of the summer holidays Harry helped Holly learn to fly with her training broom and was happy to fins that the girl had the Potter genetics when it came to flying, Lily on the other hand wasn't so happy and had kittens every time she supervised Holly's flying classes. Other this time Dumbledore showed up to start Chris's training, Harry didn't hate the old man but disliked how involved he was involved with his family's business. Also during this time when Lily was cleaning his room she had 'stumbled' across some of the darker books Harry had kept in his **secured** trunk and fair to say a large argument ensued.

Harry was now sat at the dining table with his parents looking down at him

"no son of mine will study this dark magic we are very disappointed in you, what do you have to say for yourself" James ranted his face a light shade of purple

Harry was not rattled at all most of the books found were duelling books with the odd dark book in there

"if you cared to look those books are on duelling some of them Flitwick gave me" He replied calmly

"Harry I looked through the books true most of them are what you say they are but not all of them" Lily argued

"so what if they are 'dark' both of your opinions on what dark is, is anything more damaging than a stunner" Harry was getting ticked off now he had been harbouring these thoughts for a while

"you are a child you wouldn't understand" James huffed

Harry stood from his chair both hands on the table

"is that so then what about Grandfather he used dark runes and curses to destroy hundreds of Grindlewald's army and saved thousands in the process" Harry shouted back "no wonder he and grandmother were killed if you were spewing your light side bullshit at them"

James lunged at him grabbing him by the collar

"now you listen to me..." James started yelling but was stopped by Sirius walking in from the fireplace

"sorry did I come at a bad time?" He asked just seeing the developments

James deflated and let go of Harry

"not at all was just going to check on Chris and Dumbledore" James said storming off with Lily on his heals

Sirius turned to Harry and smirked

"guess you did something serious this time"

Harry brushed himself off "not at all just showed some backbone" he then hugged the Black

Of all the adults Harry knew Sirius was the one he could be himself around. The two almost always found themselves at the end of one of Lily's rants every time they did anything together whether it be a prank on Lily or James or a last second trip to France. Harry also had Lupin another of his dads old friends but he was Chris's godfather and had the same views as James did almost to a scary level. But Sirius was his godfather the one he could get into trouble with.

"ye your old man doesn't like to be proven wrong even as a kid, still a wonder he married Lily really" the man chuckled while picking up some of the books in question "some greyish stuff here kiddo, so you have an interest in duelling?"

"ye but the kicker is Flitwick gave be most of those books" Harry replied

Sirius then picked up on the more questionable books but smirked, being brought up by the Black family he was used to seeing stuff like that

"you should've come to me you know I was quite the dueller in my day"

"yes but you've been almost silent for months now" Harry quipped

Sirius sighed knowing it was true

"I know pup but there have been some developments in the Black family which is also the reason of my visit"

Harry crossed his arms "and here I was thinking you came to see me"

Sirius sighed even harder "can we discuss how terrible at being a godfather I am later I need you to come with me"

"where?" Harry asked

"Grimmauld place, there is someone who wants to meet you"

Over the years Harry had taken trips to the Black home and had met the other members of the Black family which he was technically a part of thanks to his grandmother. He knew who could be around like Cassiopeia or 'aunty' as she reminded him every time and who to stay away from like Orion and Walburga, Sirius' parents who would label him a 'filthy Halfblood'. Then there was Arcturus Black the now head of the Black family who Harry didn't know a lot about as he was always in his study.

Harry seeing this as a way of getting away from his parents for a while gladly went with Sirius to Grimmauld place even if it was via the floo which didn't agree with Harry. When he arrived he felt the wards around the house and revelled at the presence of the darker magic, the wards around Potter manor would give an intruder a nasty rash or a sore head but the Black wards would kill or cripple anyone not given permission and was a nice change of pace for Harry. Soon after his arrival he was enveloped in a hug by Cassiopeia, she was pushing sixty but looked like a middle aged woman with long flowing blond hair, slim figure and cleavage that covered Harry's head when she hugged him she was a full blown MILF but Harry didn't know and didn't want to know what she did to look that way

"well if it isn't my favourite little nephew" she squealed as her boobs enveloped his head

"nice to see you to aunt Cassiopeia" Harry struggled to get out

"Cassy stop smothering the boy" Sirius said as he came through the green flames

The woman let go of Harry and crossed her arms

"ok but I don't approve of this" she said turning her head to the side and raising her nose

"approve of what?" Harry asked wanting answers now

"Harry, Arcturus is dying and it is his wish to see you before he passes" Sirius informed him

"but why I mean he's never shown an interest before"

Sirius looked reluctant "because he wants you to become the heir to the house of Black"

Harry was having hard time processing this even with his mental gifts, Sirius might have well of said he wanted to marry a centaur

"what why?" Harry blurted out after a few seconds

"I think it may be better for you to ask him yourself" Cassiopeia said

'again WHAT!'

Sirius lead Harry upstairs and to the houses study, he could sense that the wards were becoming more powerful and complex the closer they got to the room. Sirius knocked on the door twice before a muffled voice rasped enter. The room looked like any other boring study paperwork and books lined the walls and desks and a single figure sat behind the desk. Arcturus by muggle standards should look ready to crumble into dust but looked like a normal grandparent would not a great grandparent. He looked up from his work and eyed the two before gesturing to the seats in front of him. The two sat down cautiously while the older man kept his gaze strictly on Harry

"so then I suppose you're wondering why you've been summoned here?" Arcturus asked Harry

"not really Lord Black I was informed when I arrived" Harry said politely

The old man laughed a little before coughing

"seems my family is incapable of keeping secrets, well since you know why you're here what do you say to my offer?"

Harry swallowed hard before replying "it is a great honour Lord Black but I must ask why me?"

Arcturus seemed pleased with his reply and then reached into his draw and pulled out a piece of parchment and then read out loud

"Harrison James Potter, House Slytherin, during his first term at Hogwarts achieved O's in all subjects except Herbology in which he earned an exceeds expectations. In all his Professors reports he was mentioned to have displayed incredible talent and a thrust for knowledge. During his end of year exams he achieved O's in every single subject and Professors report that he has expanded his knowledge of magic further than most fifth years and even Professor Snape said quote 'if he continues at this rate our syllabus will pose no challenge at all'" he finished reading

"we're not allowed our results till the end of summer" Harry stated a little impressed

"for most yes but for those with the know how anything is possible" Arcturus answered "and to your question, your school results show that you are a prodigy with a wide range of magic something important for any leader, two your Grandmother bless her was a Black meaning you are of our blood, thirdly the only other option is the Malfoy spawn and I'll be damned if I see our family fall into their hands and lastly our final adult male heir cannot perform certain acts a lord is required to do"

"what do you mean? What can't you do Sirius?" Harry asked looking at his Godfather

"Harry I can't have children and the laws state that only a lord who can sire an heir can lead a family" Sirius said solemnly

Then it became clear to Harry all the time Sirius spent with him and why the man couldn't hold a long term relationship but there was still something bugging Harry

"but Lord Black what of your son Pollux he's older and has children wouldn't he be a clearer choice" he asked

Arcturus looked almost offended "my idiot son lost my confidence when he betrothed his daughters to the Malfoys and the Lestranges he would not be a strong Lord and would let his peers take control" was his reply

Harry sighed in defeat

"but I'm eleven years old and have no experience in politics"

Arcturus chuckled "I'm not planning on going yet boy, what time I have left will be spent making sure you are ready and I'm sure some of the others in the family will be willing to help you"

"then it is with great honour that I Harrison James Potter accept Lord Black's offer of becoming the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black" Harry spoke magic filling his words

This seemed to satisfy the eldest Black who cracked a small smile

"good now be gone I have work to attend to"

"come on Harry better get you back so your parents can shout at you for using dark magic" Sirius said leading Harry towards the door

"dark magic?" the voice of Lord Black called after them

The two stopped and turned back

"well you see Grandfather when I went to collect Harry his parents had found some not so pleasant books he had collected" Sirius explained

Lord Black waved his wand at one of the bookcases and a book flew towards Harry who caught it

"now out!" he commanded

The two left closing the door behind them

"there's hope yet" Lord Black mumbled to himself when they left

Harry and Sirius made their way back into the living room where Cassiopeia was still sat

"so how did it go?" she asked

"meet the new heir to the house of Black" Sirius announced with over the top enthusiasm and pointing towards Harry

"so you decided to take the offer" the blonde asked Harry

"yes well more accepted to avoid sudden loss of life but yes" Harry replied

"congratulations I suppose"

"aunty why did you say you don't approve?" Harry asked fearing she believed him inadequate

"because you are so young and taking on these responsibilities may deprive you of the simple enjoyments of youth" she replied smirking, apparently she could tell he was afraid of her rejecting him

Harry sighed heavily internally her answer pleasing him

"that's what I'm for, can't our boy here not enjoying himself" Sirius said joyfully

Cassiopeia snorted at him "I said enjoyments not life threatening acts"

Sirius moved him face closer to hers "there's nothing life threatening about a few tumbles in broom closets" he smirked

The blonde went red faced with anger and rose from her chair to face him straight on

"Sirius you will not corrupt that boy in such a way" she fumed

"oh sure and squashing him with your tits every time you see him is so innocent" Sirius laughed "back me up here Har..."

They turned to see Harry wasn't there and had quietly made his way to the floo and travelled home.

Harry returned home to see his books had gone, James had probably burnt them

'no matter it's all stored in my head' Harry thought as he had read all the books and the words were stored in the library of his mind

He proceeded to grab a small bit to eat and then return to his room to look at the book Arcturus had given him. The events involving the Blacks still felt like a weird dream but with the physical evidence of the trip in front of him there was no denying it. The book was a beginners guide to Dark magic but it went into greater details of how to control it and how to create fail safes to stop dark magic addiction. Dark magic on its own was generally more powerful than light magic but excessive use of it changes a person's mental state and could even lead to insanity. In Harry's mind it was a book on how to use dark magic properly. Decisive to say the rest of Harry's time off was spent studying his book and increasing the power of his Runes and Charms around his trunk. Over the weeks the cold looks he would receive at breakfast from certain family members died down and things seemed to reach normal status by the time Harry was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. So one crowded train platform and one long catch up session on the train later Harry was sitting with his friends at the Slytherin table in the great hall. Most of the chatter amongst the second year boys was quidditch trials as they were now allowed to try out for the team, Harry swore he could see Flint Slytherins captain already showing signs of a headache. Later on Dumbledore addressed them and spouted the usual rubbish and the only thing note worthy was a new Defence teacher 'surprise' and a new muggle studies teacher one Professor Quirrell.

Slytherin Common room:

"so Harry are you going to try out for the quidditch team?" Blaze asked

"ye could use a distraction from how easy the classes are"

"well excuse me overlord Potter" Blaze teased

"so what about you and Theo?" Harry asked back

"nah Theo's afraid of heights and I'm not one for playing quidditch"

"just digging into players that do something wrong right?" Tracy asked behind Blaze

"hey it's constructive criticism and if I was going to play who would be there to take bets?" Blaze asked defensively

"ok sheesh just wanted to join the conversation" Tracy exclaimed "so who's ready for another year?" she asked happily

"ask that again tomorrow morning then I'll answer you" Daphne giggled sitting down next to Harry

"but Daphne you know what I'm like in the mornings...oh clever" she said just catching on

Time skip:

Harry fell into the usual routine of school life and classes went on as usual but this year Daphne seemed more determined to catch up with him in scores and Harry was now enjoying Snape's anti Gryffindor comments in potions more now needing some of it after spending the holidays with his father. Harry also continued his extra-curricular activities of sneaking off to the room of requirement and practicing his practical magic and now alongside the book Arcturus gave him. Harry could feel the difference when using darker spells it gave off more of a rush when cast and he could tell how people got addicted to it but the trick was to accept the feeling and then let it go and not seek out the feeling the next time you cast.

 _'you should also try light magic' Sal advised_

 _'why?'_

 _'nothing completely dark is good for anything the same as anything being completely light and mastering both types could only benefit you'_

 _'true but I'm spread far enough as it is now with quidditch coming up and I can't afford burning the candle at both ends only idiots do that_ '

Also over the weeks Harry found that muggle studies were now another class along with history of magic that he now would use to do independent studies, the professor was a stuttering mess and again Harry was wondering what was going through Dumbledores mind.

Soon the quidditch trails came now advertised on the houses information board, so Harry took to doing practice laps around the pitch early in the mornings. He did love the feeling of flying and the rush it included. So he found himself along with most of the boys from Slytherin standing in front of Flint wearing quidditch gear

"alright you sorry lot. Keepers to my left, chaser to my right, beaters behind me and finally seekers in front" Flint called

Harry was surprised to see he was the only one who was trying out for the seeker position. Flint went from group to group giving instructions and calling in fellow players to monitor them

"so only one seeker, don't think this gives you a free pass Potter quite the opposite. Stevens you will fly against Potter and fight for the snitch"

Stevens was the current seeker and the blonde seemed more like a Malfoy to Harry. The two took off and Flint released the snitch and the two shot off to go catch it. Harry could also see whilst flying past Blaze, Theo, Tracy and Daphne cheering for him. Harry could tell Stevens was good but Harry had Potter genetics and nine times out of ten beat Stevens to the snitch

"Stevens get lost you've embarrassed yourself" Flint called

"but Flint he's got a nimbus 99" Stevens complained

"that's no excuse off" Barked Flint "Potter well done welcome to the team"

Harry went to wash the sweat off him and wonder how easy it had been to get onto the team. He returned to the common room and was greeted with an almost hero like welcome by his friends and Harry kind of liked the feeling it gave him.

In defence they finally got to minor duelling lessons and Cedric seemed to be following Harry round the room most likely to make sure he was partnered with Harry and the Hufflepuff got his wish. Simply put the duel between them gave Harry a big confidence boost and Cedric left with more determination to win next time. Harry had to admit Cedric was very good for their year and simply lacked practice, all of this made Harry happy that he had become friends with the Hufflepuff. His belief in his friends grew even more when he saw the rest of them duel their partners. Harry saw that Blaze used brute force to beat his opponents, Tracy used speed trying to overwhelm her opponent with the number of spells she could cast before they could. The most interesting to watch was Theo and Daphne who both used creativity to win but it was even better to watch since they duelled each other as the Slytherins outnumbered the Hufflepuffs. Needless to say Harry was impressed and a plan formed in his head to bring them into his extra study sessions.

Slytherin common room:

"damn Daphne did you have to go all out?" Theo asked the blonde opposite him as he nursed his arm

Daphne had transfigured ropes into thorny wines that had wrapped themselves around Theo's arm and had won the blonde the duel but only just

"it's not like you gave me a lot of choice" Daphne said crossing her arms

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm proud of everyone here" Harry claimed happily

"well it helped that our parents gave us training before coming to Hogwarts" Tracy pointed out

"not our fault we took the time to practice, take every advantage you can that's what I say" Blaze said

"I agree" harry said

"still sucks I lost to a girl" Theo pouted

"a real man would..."Blaze started

"don't" Harry growled

"what?"

"you know what" (fairy tail fans ;) )

"so what are we going to do now you're on the quidditch team Harry?" Theo asked

Harry just sack back into the sofa "business as usual you guys proved you can take care of yourselves"

The first quidditch match was the week after the duelling lesson and was straight after a double period of potions which made Harry grateful at the chance to stretch after being cooped up in the dungeons for two hours. He made his way to the pitch and was lucky to run into Flint as Harry had no idea where to go, he was led to the changing rooms and found a locker with his name on it and a new set of seeker kit inside of it. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit he looked damn good in the Slytherin kit, he then retrieved his broom and lined up with the others getting ready to go onto the field

"Nervous Potter?" Flint asked

"I'd be stupid not to be" he replied

Flint smirked "good, nervous makes you ready"

There was a loud cheer and the team made their way onto the field so Harry followed their lead. The stadium was packed and Harry admired for the first time all the banners and fans, he could see his crew all waving green flags and cheering. Harry lined up with his team facing the opposite team, that's when Harry realised who he was facing

"Cedric?" he shouted

"hey Harry I did hear that you made it onto the team" Cedric smiled at him

"now I want a nice clean game, now hover" Madam Hooch the flying teacher called

End chapter 7


End file.
